zombielandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallahassee
"Time to nut up or shut up" Appearence Tallahassee seems to be a man in his early to mid thirties. He favors the "cowboy" look, always wearing a stetson to hide his bald head, and carrying a gun in a leg hoster. He commonly wears jackets at night, eithe rbeign leather or the snakeskin one stolen from Bill Murray's closet. He wears plain t-shirts and jeans. He wears boots to go with his stetson. 'Life Before The Apocalypse' He had a young son, Buck, who he loved dearly. Unfortunately, during the early stages of the Zombie Apocalypse, Buck was among the first casualties, leading Tallahassee to channel his grief through a vendetta against zombies. Running from his remorse over his failure to save his son, Tallahassee tries to hide this by referring to his past in a roundabout or altered way (seen when Colombus asks about his past; here, Tallahassee claims that Buck was a puppy who he lost to the zombies). Character Tallahasse is a man in his mid thirties who, as of the start of the Zombie Apocalypse, is well-established in the business of kicking ass. Tallahassee is first seen in the movie when Columbus is walking down a highway. They decide to join up and travel together. Tallahasse tells Columbus that before ZombieLand he had a dog which he loved very much and that his dog was killed by zombies. Later in the movie, it is revealed that the dog he spoke of was actually his young son. Tallahasse loves twinkies and is on a mad hunt for a twinkie throughout the movie, regardless of the dangerous situations this tends to put him in. Tallahasse's philosophy is that you should blow off steam every once in a while or else you will go crazy, and first demonstrates this by beating up a minivan with a crowbar. He also is a big fan of Bill Murray, to whom he cried out upon meeting him "God damnit, BILL FUCKING MURRAY!" Spending time with Little Rock, Tallahassee found a replacement for Buck; he saw her as a surrogate child to care for. 'Weapons of Choice' In the film Zombieland, Tallahassee is an expert in both melee and projectile weaponry, making him an ass kicker among many of the characters within the film. *Colt M1911A1 *H&K MP7A1 *Mossberg 500 Mariner Cruisers *Benelli M4 Super 90 *Winchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" *SIG Sauer P226 'Quotes' *"You got to enjoy the little things" *"ANYBODY HUNGRY? TALLAHASSEE'S NICE THIS TIME OF YEAR!" *"GOD DAMMIT BILL FUCKING MURRAY!" *"My momma always told me someday I'd be good at something, who'd a guess that something would be zombie killing?" *''"I could use a twinkie"'' *"Thank god for rednecks. This is a really big truck and these are really big guns" *''"I haven't cried like that since Titanic"'' *''"You're thinking about fucking Witchita, hey wish granted, she's spent the last 24 hours fucking us both"'' *''"I WANT MY CADDIE BACK! STUPID LITTLE BITCHES!"'' *''"Oh you know something that is nice, thats a beautiful van (Goes Apeshit on a minivan)"'' *''"Alright guys what do you think? Zombie kill of the week?"'' *''"But today, a Vortex six fucking liter V8, a box full of hollowpoints and lord willing a gd twinkie"'' *''"DON'T KILL ME WITH MY OWN GUN!"'' *''"Come here big fella, just gonna take a little off the top"'' *''"You gotta purty mouth (Smashes zombie in the face with banjo)"'' *''"Mexico, you know what they call twinkies in Mexico, los submarinos"'' 'Gallery' Meme.jpg|Tallahassee explaining what happens when you get between him and his twinkies Tallahassee.png|Tallahassee firing his H&K MP7A1 Meme 2.jpg|Tallahassee's upset about Hostess being shut down. Tallahassee Pissed.png|Tallahassee ready to whip some ass Category:Life Before Apocolypse Category:Characters